Mil años
by Yeddix
Summary: Sasuke vuelve a la aldea y se encuentra con la molesta mota rosa -Te extrañe tanto, Sasuke-kun yo… -Ahora estoy aquí, pero no estoy aquí por ti- One shot SasuSaku *Reeditado* y ¿Mejorarado?


¡Hola! Pues si soy nueva en esto y estoy nerviosa, reedite este oneshoot ¿Porqué? Me parecio que le falto y necesita ser más wai *reeditadp*

**Los personajes no me peretenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto**

**La canción que utilize es "A thousand years" de Christina Perry seria bueno oírla a la hora de leer **

_Cursiva: Pensamientos_

**Negrita: Dialogo**

Narran Sakura y Sasuke

**-O-**

**Molestia, eres una molestia, aléjate de mí molestia**-

**Sasuke-kun**- desperté gritando su nombre otra vez, todo fue una pesadilla, una horrible, dolorosa y llena de todas las palabras que más odiaba que me dijera-

Salí a tomar aire, lo necesitaba, fui a sentarme a esa banca, en la que él me dijo adiós a su manera, a veces tenia esa necesidad de verlo, siquiera unos segundos…lloraba cada noche, ya había cumplido su venganza, había ayudado en la guerra, porqué no volvía…

Paso una hora, y senti un chakra

**-Sakura eh?**-dijo arrogante, yo no cabía en el asombro

**-Sa-sasuke –kun ¿?, has vuelto, por fin**-me levante, corrí a abrazarlo, llore en su hombro, llore de felicidad y él me aparto-**Te extrañe tanto, Sasuke-kun yo… -**Me puso su dedo indice en los labios

**-Sakura no seas molesta, he vuelto, sí, ya he hablado con Tsunade, ya cumpli mi castigo, y ahora estoy aquí, pero no estoy aquí por ti-**Dijo sin más enojado y con indiferencia, yo sonreí de lado

–**Bienvenido entonces Sasuke-kun- **Me retire de ahí, sus palabras seguían doliendo igual, pero no importo, por que al fin estaba de vuelta, y a mí me bastaba con que estubiera cerca, al menos ahora se de él.

Al día siguiente, tendría una misión, la más importante para mi escuadrón ANBU, habíamos descubierto información de ciertos ninjas peligrosos y su ataque al señor feudal, Konoha no iba a permitirlo a si que Tsunade-sama nos enconmendo esta misión, serviria para despejar mi mente del incidente de anoche y demostrar mis nuevas y relucientes habilidades, no es por presumir pero he progesado mucho y me sentia satisfecha con ello.

Mi escuadrón estaba conformado por Misaki una ninja hermosa de cabellos castaños, largos y ondulados, un cuerpo perfecto y una belleza sin igual, ella me enseño técnicas de elemento agua, al fin podía aplicarlee un elemento a mi chakra me había desarrollado como ninja, yo ya no era la misma y me sentia orgullosa por ello, el otro integrante era nada más y nada menos que el prodigio Hyuga Neji, ese chicho tan frio y sereno, no mentire a veces me estremecia al estar cerca de él, me había ayuda a mejorar mi taijutsu ¿Acaso era posible? -notese mi arrogancia-si, si lo era y fue al mero estilo Hyuga los tres eramos los mejores como ANBU y se nos encomendo esta misión.

**-Tsunade-sama, estamos listos-** entre sin tocar a su oficina, me arrepentí de haberlo hecho porque ahí estaba el Uchiha con cara de pocos amigos.

**-Entonces Sasuke aceptas o no la misión-**Dijo Tsunade-sama, muy autoritaria

-_¿Qué acaso mandaba mandarlo a mi misión? ¿Con mi escuadrón? ¿Desde cuando Tsunade pide permiso para mandar a una misión- _

**-No, no ire con esta** **molestia- **dijo con su sonrisa de superioridad marca Uchiha

_-Estoy segura que lo dijo cuando me vio entrar ¡Shannaro!-_

-**Tsunade-sama, nosotros pode****mos, no necesitamos la ayuda de el Gran Sasuke Uchiha Sonrisa de Superioridad-**Dije interrumpiendo y con la voz llena de furia

**-Como quieras Sakura, sabes que hacer, y te quiero aquí en una sola pieza-**después volteo a ver al azabache**- Bien Sasuke, tú, tú iras a capturar el gato de la señora Himori, después de todo aún eres gennin- **dijo con esa sonrisa de satisfacción, a mí me hizo sentir genial, porque el Uchiha puso cara de maldita sea! debi aceptar, sonrei por fuera y desde mis adentros, bien hecho Tsunade-sama ¡Shannaro!

**-Hai!-** Asentí y me retire, era hora de la misión, era hora de demostrarle al Uchiha y a todo el mundo que yo ya no era una molestia, ahora yo era fuerte.

-**hmp-**escuche reponder a Sasuke, en verdad se lo tenia merecido, una patada a su orgullo

La misión era simple, eliminar a esos ninjas y regresar a konoha, viajamos dos días y al llegar a nuestro destino comenzó la pelea, mi contrincante en verdad era fuerte nos habían dividido, maldita sea, de repente todo se volvio oscuro y termino todo…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Esa Sakura, sigue siendo una molestia, después de como me hablo ayer, estaba loca si creía que la acompañaría a esa misión de niñatos. Ya ha pasado una semana desde que se largo, cuándo piensa regresar_-Estaba furioso con esa mota rosa- _aunque ya se ha puesto hermosa, largo cabello cubriendo su bien formado trasero, piernas largas, un busto grande, toda una mujer, su sello yin en la frente y esos hermosos ojos color jade podrían hipnotizar a cualquiera, estoy seguro que tiene muchos pretendientes, pero ella es mia __**-Pero que cosas digo**__-…_

**Maldita sea no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza-** grite lleno de furia, Salí a ver a Naruto, aseguro que esta ansioso por ver a Sakura tanto como yo… y el pretexto era ir por una misión con la vieja Tsunade.

Entramos sin tocar..

**-Tsunade-obachan hemos venido por una misión-**

_-Naruto sigue siendo el mismo llorón-_

-**NARUTO!-**grito con un brillo asenino en los ojos-**NO, me digas vieja**

**-Tsunade-sama-** llego un ANBU, sin tocar y con un tono de ¿desesperación en la voz?

**-¿Qué pasa?-** Grito la vieja

**-Tsunade Tsunade-sama, la misión del escuadrón de Sakura-san ha sido un fracaso-**Dijo serio el ANBU

_-Lo mire con preocupación ¿qué mierda habiá dicho?-_

**-¿Qué?-**grito enojada**-¿Y Sakura, y Neji, y Misaki?-**

**-Neji- san y Misaki-chan estan gravenmente heridos en el hospital, ahora mismo están siendo atendidos, requerimos su ayuda, Tsunade-sama-**

**-¿Y y Sakura, dónde esta ella?-** pregunto la ojimiel, esperaba con ansias la respuesta**-Habla ahora-**perdia la paciencia a la vez que partia su escritorio con su puño

**-Sakura… murió en combate-**se formo un silencio abrumador, nadie asimilaba la noticia no lo podía creer, ella, mi Sakura se fue…

**-maldito-**grite, tomando al ninja ese-**Mentira, Sakura no esta muerta cómo te atreves a mentirnos así- **lo mire con odio

**-Sas-sasuke-san, suéltame, esto no es mentira-**hablaba con dificultad el maldito, nadie decía nada

**-Sueltalo!-**Ordeno Tsunade, y lo avente hasta que se estrello con la pared, con un hilillo de sangre en la boca y queriéndose poner de pie.

Ella me miro, notaba en su mirada que estaba herida, y dijo las palabras más funebres y ciertas que pude escuchar**- Uchiha, eres un malparido, si tú hubieses aceptado ir a esta misión con la "molestia" ella estaría aquí, viva, con nosotros, pero tu estúpido orgullo de Uchiha-vengador-spy-el-mejor pudo más-**Escupió venenosamente la misma Hokage, mientras lágrimas salían de sus temblorosos ojos. Naruto me volteo a ver ¿indignado?

**-Teme**-grito lleno de furia, lo voltie a ver con la mirada más fria que pude.

Y yo salí hecho una fiera, no sabía como sentirme, había perdido a la persona que me había amado, a la persona que daría su vida por mí, a la persona que me había esperado tanto tiempo desearía tanto haber estado ahí, con ella y protejerla…

Habían pasado ¿horas? ¿días? desde aquella noticia, no hacia más que pensar en ella.

**-Sasuke-**dijo Naruto rompiendo mis pensamientos-**Sabes, Sakura-chan escribió esto para ti-**dijo fingiendo una sonrisa pero dejo caer lágrimas**-Mi Sakura-chan ya no esta aquí, y la vieja, todo lo que dijo, fue solo rabia, y la reacción del momento... me expico lo acontecido, no deberias culparte amigo- **puso su mano en mi hombro, me dedico una sonrisa y se alejo de mí, abrí la hoja y comencé a leer:

**Heart beats fast**  
_Mi corazón late rápido_  
**Colors and promises  
**_Colores y promesas_**  
How to be brave  
**_¿Cómo ser valiente?_**  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
**_¿Cómo puedo amar si tengo miedo de caer?_

"_Sasuke, ¿quieres estar solo otra vez?.. Tú fuiste el que me habló del dolor y la soledad... ahora mismo estoy sintiendo ese dolor... tengo amigos y familia, pero sin ti en mi vida... ¡Sería lo mismo que estar sola!"_

**But watching you stand alone  
**_Pero viendote ahí parado_**  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
**_Todas mis dudas se desvanecen de pronto_

_"Yo… ¡te amo con todo mi corazón! Si te quedas conmigo… no te arrepentirás… porque todos los día haríamos algo divertido, estaríamos felices… __**¡lo juro! **__Haría lo que fuera por ti… así que… por favor, ¡quédate conmigo! Incluso te ayudaré con tu venganza… no sé qué pueda hacer… pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo para hacer algo. Así que por favor… quédate conmigo… o si no puedes quedarte, llévame contigo. –"_

**One step closer  
**_Un paso más cerca_**  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
**_He muerto todos los días esperándote  
_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
**_Cariño, no tengas miedo_

_"Alejado entre la tristeza y el dolor... sólo busco proteger su sonrisa..." -No pude _evitar que una sonrisa se mostrara en mis labios...esa niñata

**For a thousand years  
**_Te he amado por mil años _**  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
**_Te amaré por mil años más_

_"¿Por qué Sasuke?... ¿Por qué nunca me dices algo?.. siempre este silencio"_

**Time stands still  
**_El tiempo se detiene  
_**Beauty in all she is  
**_Toda lo bello que ella es  
_**I will be brave  
**_Seré valiente _

_"Todos cambiamos lentamente con el tiempo... Al igual que las nubes en el cielo."_

_"¡Porque Sasuke y Naruto estaban siempre en la cabeza! Pero ahora es mi turno de tomar la iniciativa... ¡Y todos ustedes me puede ver desde el fondo!"_

**I will not let anything take away  
**_No dejaré que nada  
_**What's standing in front of me  
**_Me aparte de lo que hay enfrente de mi ahora _

_"Piensas que soy una mujer débil que no puede competir con vosotros?... Tsunade-sama entrenabien a sus discípulos,tan bien como los otrossannin...También soy un miembro del equipo 7, y una discípula de un sannin..."_

**Every breath  
**_Cada suspiro _**  
Every hour has come to this  
**_Cada hora ha sido por este momento _**  
One step closer  
**_Un paso más_

_Sí! sí, sigan ocupados batallando entre ustedes, mientras yo les arrebataré el puesto de Hokage"._

_"¡Esta vez lucharemos espalda contra espalda!"_

**I have died everyday waiting for you  
**_He muerto todos los días esperándote  
_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
**_Cariño, no tengas miedo_**  
For a thousand years  
**_Te he amado por mil años _**  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
**_Te amaré por mil años más_

_"Un shinobi nunca muestra sus sentimientos sin importar las circunstancias. Los sentimientos son debilidad que nublan el juicio y debilitan el sentido del deber"...pero por alguna razón, cuando estamos cerca no puedo, -Sasuke-kun, te amo" _

**And all along I believed I would find you  
**_Todo este tiempo he sabido Que iba a encontrarte  
_**I have loved you for a thousand years  
**_Te he amado por mil años  
_**I'll love you for a thousand more  
**_Te amaré por mil años más_

___"¡Sasuke-kun! Naruto no se te parece en nada, es un mete pata sin remedio y puede que a veces sea una molestia pero... ¡Por lo menos él no es un cobarde!"_

**One** **step closer**  
_Un paso más cerca_**  
One step closer  
**_Un paso más cerca_

_Yo... ¡Te amo tanto...! no puedo soportarlo... Si tú y yo estuviéramos juntos... seguro que no te arrepentirías"_

Cada maldita palabra me recordaba un momento con ella, su perfume, su sonrisa, sus lágrimas, TODO, ahora ella se había ido,y realmente no podia creerlo, nunca note la maravillosa mujer que tenía a un lado y me di cuenta muy tarde.

Desearia tener una segunda oportunidad, mi pequeña Sakura, mi gran molestia...


End file.
